Traveling Fanfic
by BlueDragonWD
Summary: Warping idiots...they go everywhere...OOkay...Summaries are not my forte. The whold anime and Inu-Yasha stuff comes in the SECOND chapter! So don't read the 1st chapter and go what the heck, okeday? R&R please! o.o I is begging...
1. Chiko's GONE!

"CHIKO!" called a girl. "CHIKO!" 

"What're you doing, Cam?" asked another girl. 

"Jamie, I can't find Chiko," Cam grabbed Jamie on the shoulders and shook her silly.

"Where-ere-ere di-id you-ou see im last?" Jamie said through the shaking. 

"Uhhhhh"

"You don't remember, do you?"

Cam shook her head while managing to look clueless, worried, and happy all at the same time. Jamie sighed. "Did you check the closet?"

"Yep."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yep."

"The TV?"

"Yep."

"Backyard?"

Cam thought for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"How about up you're nose?"

"Huh?"

"Eh, nevermind. Okay, why don't you close your eyes and THINK?"

About five minutes passed.

"NOW I REMEMBER!"

"Good job"

"To the kitchen!" Cam dragged Jamie along.

They found the kitchen in shambles. The chairs were either broken or upturned, the table reduced to splinters, a few of the cupboard doors were barely hanging on their hinges, and the refrigerator was wide open with food all around. Drawers were pulled from their slots and seemly had been flung on the floor, knives and forks stuck to the wall, dishes were shattered and carpeted the floor, but there wasn't a single living, breathing thing in the room. 

Jamie stared at the disarray, and turned to Cam, who had her mouth hanging open, "Do you know what this means?"

"That Chiko's dead or hurt badly?" Cam replied at the verge of tears.

"Well, yeah. But that's not it!" Jamie said crossly. "Now we have to clean up!" She immediately got the cleaning supplies out of the closet and began the process of cleaning up.

Meanwhile, Cam stepped over dishes and broken remains and searched high and low while calling softly, "Chiko! Come ere little buddy!"

"Hey, Cam! I found something here." Jamie cried with a piece of paper in her hand. 

" What's it say?"

The note read:

If you want Chiko back, go to Hawaii and buy a dozen pineapples, coconuts, and bananas. Then go to the address that follows:

154 HIYA Ave., CA 4782

Be there at midnight at any day. We'll be waiting. Don't forget the fruit.

Signed,

W.I.C.K.E.D.

After they both read the note, they stood there. Speechless. 

"Soum-" Cam began, but was interrupted by Jamie's outburst.

"WHAT'D YA' MEAN buy a dozen pineapples, coconuts, and bananas'? ARE THESE PEOPLE SOME KINDA FREAKY FRUIT FREAKS?"

"What do we do, Jamie? We gotta save Chiko!"

"The first part of the ransom note is just silly. I'll just stop by the grocery store and get those fruits, and then go to this address. Who could tell the difference? They're probably from Hawaii anyway."

All of a sudden, an arrow with a paper rolled around it came whizzing in through a smashed window, almost pinning Jamie's nose to the wall. Cam shuffled over to the arrow and yanked it out of the wall, and read the note outloud, "If you don't-" _Jamie's shrieks interrupted with complaints about her nose and filthy words_ "Hawaii" _more of Jamie's filthy words_ "we won't be at the address." 

"So, what did it say?" Jamie asked as she recovered.

"If we don't do go to Hawaii personally to get the fruit, they won't be at the address on the paper."

Jamie sighed. "I suppose we're being watched right now, and they must be able to here us too. Don't bother looking for them out the window." Cam stopped walking toward the window. "They're not going to be there-ACK!"

This time a shirikan with another note spun into the place where Jamie's hand had been a moment ago. 

On the note was written:

That's right, little lady. We're watching your every move, and listening to your every word. 

"Okay"began Cam. "Maybe we should go now."

"Alright," grumbled Jamie. "But the first thing we do is-"

"No time to clean the kitchen! Who knows what they're going to do with Chiko! We got to hurry up!"

"Can I clean up a little bit?" Jamie pleaded. "OUCH! DON'T WHACK ME!"

"NO! Now get packed and let's get the next flight to Hawaii!"


	2. To WICKED's Headquarters!

~UmI hope you sort of like itand I OBVIOUSLY don't own Inu-yasha. Jamie and Cam are my characters~ 

Two girls stood in the flickering light of the lamppost that was positioned in front of 154 HIYA Avenue, California. The more intelligent looking one flipped her chin length red tresses off her face and shifted the box of pineapples under her left arm to her right to peer at her wristwatch for the fourteenth time that night. The other girl wore a grass skirt over her shorts, a ring of fragrant flowers around her neck, dark sunglasses, and a large flower in her long and braided rich brown hair. She had two boxes under each arm and both girls had a backpack on their backs.

"Can we go yet?" asked Cam impatiently.

"Yeah," replied Jamie. "Once you take off that ridiculous outfit."

"What? You don't like it?"

"Do you want to save Chiko?"

"Yes."

"Then take it off and be serious!"

"Alright" Cam sighed and reluctantly removed the grass skirt, flowers, and sunglasses and shoved it in her bag.

"That's better. Now lets go."

Jamie began to tread softly over the untamed grass and looked around her with distaste, and Cam, unlike Jamie, tripped over dark miscellaneous odds and ends, resulting in making a loud commotion. 

"Could you be a little more discreet?" whispered Jamie as she wiped the doorbell with disinfectant before ringing it. 

"Well excuse me Miss Ha-Ha-I-Can-Umm-Not-Trip-Over-Things, I'm not graceful like-HOLY CRAP!"

A pair of eyes stared at them from in between cracks of the boarded up windows. 

"State yea' names and yea' business," a gruff voice said grumpily. 

"Pineapples, bananas, coconuts, and Chiko," Jamie replied smoothly but with an extremely bored expression. On the plane, she made sure that Cam wasn't to say anything when they answered the door. "First impressions are everything!" she had said.

The eyes disappeared, and they could hear footsteps coming toward the door. The entrance creaked open slowly. 

"Holy Jehosephat-ouch!" began Cam before Jamie elbowed her in the stomach.

Jamie did her best to put on a polite smile, but couldn't help the look of "what-the-heck" that clouded her face, nor could she help the muffled snorts and giggles coming from Cam. For there, a man with the largest and most hairy eyebrows stood before them. His eyebrows were so large that they didn't fit his face. They stuck out at each side of his face. 

"What're ya' lookin' at?" the man at the door said with a frown.

"N-nothing!" Jamie exclaimed.

Cam said with a burst of laughter that came when the man frowned, "She's probably wondering how this place could be so dirty."

The man raised his eyebrows, raising another giggle from Cam, and said, "WhateverNow you twos jus' wait here." The man stepped aside to let Jamie and Cam in, and shut the door.

After the man was out of hearing range, Cam started laughing her head off; Jamie whacked her with her box of pineapples to keep her quiet. 

"Ah come on!" Jamie cried while tenderly rubbing the growing lump on her head. "Didn't you see his eyebrows?"

"Yeah"

"Don't you think it's funny? I mean, he could just FLY AWAY with those things!" Cam started laughing again.

"One does not laugh at the person who stole one's pet no matter how long and large his eyebrows are." Jamie said solemnly. 

"Ah Jamie, you ruined my fun"Cam smiled. "But it is funny, right?"

Jamie started laughing this time, and Cam joined her. They didn't stop until the I-can-fly-away-with-me-eyebrows guy came along; he had a tall black haired man with him. 

"So these two girls are the poor unfortunate victims of W.I.C.K.E.D," the black-haired man said while smoothing back his sleek hair. 

Jamie couldn't help but blush and avoided making eye contact with the black haired man, and Cam was too busy staring at the eyebrow-guy to notice anything wrong with her friend's behavior, and for that matter, anything else at all. 

"Can we have Chiko yet?" asked Cam.

"You moron!" Jamie whispered violently while slamming to box of pineapples on top of Cam's head. "You just ruined the mood!"

"Why certainly!" exclaimed the black haired man. "Just step into this olive green vortex-warping-thingy."

The black haired guy opened a neon pink door behind an ordinary looking door that they hadn't noticed before (probably because of the eyebrow guy). Jamie and Cam stared at the pink door, and then they stared at the olive green vortex warping thingy. 

"Um" began Jamie.

"OH WOW!" Cam pushed Jamie into the warping thing. "Lets go!"

Blinding olive green light engulfed them. The sounds of an opera singing woman blasted their ears. The sound swiftly turned into someone clipping his toenails, and then the sound changed to a sneeze, then to somebody burping, then to an evil cackle echoing.

Silence.

A cuckoo bird cooed, and a waterfall crashed down on the rocks below. The two girls looked around them. They were standing in a forest, and the sunlight streamed through the canopy of leaves. There was a waterfall to their right, and a cuckoo bird above. 

"Whereare we?" breathed Cam.

"That jerk!" Jamie slapped her hand to her forehead. "I'm not suppose to fall for the bad guy!"

"Huh?"

"Ehnothing."

"What were all those sounds we heard while going through that warp?"

"Not sure, but the burping part seemed so real. I could almost smell it too."

"Oh" Cam looked up at the trees. "That was me."

Jamie gave her a frown, and was about to strangle her when a sliver of something shiny and kind of pink popped out of the trees and rolled in between them. Cam bent down to pick it up. "Pretty"

"Um," Jamie said with a worried frown. "I don't think you should take thatit's not ours, and who know what kind of germs are on there!"

"Don't worry so much." Cam said cheerfully, and dropped it in a pouch on her waist. 

"Alright, lets go that way. Maybe we'll find a way out of here." Jamie pointed to a certain direction. 

"Where'd the shard go, Kagome?" said a male voice.

"That way! Behind those trees!" cried a female one.

"Those were one of the most ugliest demons I've seen so far, but why did they have to throw it-Don't touch me, Miroku!" said another female voice, followed by a crack and an "oof".

"Come on," whispered Cam. "Let's go this way." She pointed to away from the voices. 

"Why? They could help us find out where we are, you idiot,"

Jamie whispered back.

"We can't trust anyoneThey might want to suck out our souls through our noses and then toss us up the waterfall."

"Not a word of that made sense!"

"Be quiet! They're talking."

The two went silent as the people started talking again.

"Shut up you guys! I think I hear someone." The first man said and made a sound like sniffing. "They smellfruit?"

"Do you think there's such thing as fruit demons?" said the first female.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome!"

"You never know, Inu-yasha. Lady Kagome may guess right." 

"Oh who asked you, you lech."

A very strange looking group pushed their way out of the closely knitted trees. The nearer girl had black hair and wore a school uniform, and the other girl had a giant boomerang on her back. A man with a staff and a little boy with red hair and a fox-like tail stood next to a very large cat-looking thing with menacing looking fangs, and the strangest one of all had long white hair, dog-ears, and a sword by his side. 

"DON'T SUCK OUT MY SOUL!" screamed Cam. 

~UhhhPretty PLEASE! ~ 


	3. In a Stange Place

"Ehexcuse me?" questioned the girl in the school uniform.

"Suck outsouls? Us?" the girl with the boomerang said.

"See?" Jamie told Cam. "They are NOT going to suck out our souls! They don't even know what you're talking about."

"That's what they _want_ you to think." Cam replied. "They're just pretending they don't know what I'm saying.

"What gibberish are they yapping about?" the man with dog-ears asked grumpily to the man beside him.

"I don't know, but their clothing are strangethey could be from Lady Kagome's era" the man whispered behind his hand. 

"Um" the girl in the uniform began speaking again. "I'm Kagome, and this is-"

"What's your _real_ name?" Cam asked suspiciously. 

"Kagome" Kagome said with a questioning frown.

"Ahem," Jamie pushed Cam aside. "excused my friend's rudeness. I'm Jamie and this here is-"

"Sango, my name is Sango." Cam said.

"No you're not"

"Because _I'm_ Sango!" said the girl with the boomerang.

"Hehreally?" Cam said surprised. "Than I'm Shippo"

"But I'm Shippo!" exclaimed the fox boy. 

Cam's eyes widened. "And you must be Miroku! "She pointed to the man with the staff. "And you're INU-YASHA!" And Cam pointed to the man with dog-ears. 

"How'dyou know?" Kagome asked with suspicion and surprise.

"You mean she's right?" Jamie said wide-eyed. 

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, back at W.I.C.K.E.D.'s headquarters

The black haired man slammed the neon pink door, then the ordinary door, and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" asked the large-eyebrows-guy.

"Nothing," replied the black haired man. "It just seemed a good time to do so."

"Oh Phenol" sighed the eyebrow guy.

A bored female voice rustled from the hidden speakers in the ceiling. "Phenol and Eyebrow Guy, please report to the boss's quartersNOW!"

Phenol and Eyebrow Guy walked into the cramped bathroom to the left of the portal-door-thing, and stood in front of the rusty toilet.

"After you" Eyebrow Guy waved his arm forward.

"No, the people with bigger eyebrows go first." Phenol ran his fingers through his silky hair. "I washed my hair this morning."

"Where does it say that?"

Phenol pointed to one of the small but capitalized worded signs above the toilet: PHENOL WASHED HIS HAIR THIS MORNINNG.

"NO! Not thathey, how'd that get there? I meant where does it say that-"

Phenol pointed to another sign: PEOPLE WITH BIGGER EYEBROWS GO FIRST.

"See?" Phenol said with a smirk, and shoved Eyebrow Guy's head down the toilet and flushed it. 

Eyebrow Guy emerged from the toilet sputtering water and his usually gravity defying eyebrows clung to his face like a beard. As the bathroom sunk into the floor, a recorded bored woman's voice said quite clearly, "Access granted. Mr. Eyebrow Guy, please proceed through the hall and go into the fifty-seventh door up on the ceiling." 

~Yesit's a short chapterI know that. Please type a reviewtell me what I can change to make it better. ~

To SummerFox: Thank you SOOOO much for reviewingT.T yr so kind!


End file.
